iPod Song Shuffle Challenge
by Eclipse-1901
Summary: Paring Edward and Bella. 10 songs, and for the time it takes the 1 song to finish i have to write a story for that one song. that s done ten times. please r


**Shuffle Songs Challenge**

**Challenge:**

For this challenge you have to have you iPod on shuffle. For each song that you hear, you have to write a little story for it in the time of the song. You can choose how many of the songs you write stories for. No cheating.

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella form The Twilight Saga

**I** **suggest that you listen to the songs before you read the story.**

**1. Circus by Britney Spears**

As I walk into my room I pass the coat hanger I wish I could see his coat there. As some indication that he was here. As I walk into my room and into my bath room I pass my pillow. It had his head on it. Before he came I had never found love and now as I had found it, it was taken from write from under me. As I have a shower I only think of him. I step out of the shower and I hear footsteps in my corridor. In some hope to see him there I run there with the towel under my arm. As I reach there I realize his not there but it was just my heart beat. I wish he would come back. I guess I would just have to hold on to the memories of him.

**2. Who Knew by Pink**

Why me. I ask that question to myself every day. He took my hand and told me that he loved me. I believed him. That was a mistake because now I know you lied. Someone had told me in three years he would be gone. I punched them. Oh god. They had been so right. They knew better. I kept him locked in my head. Thinking of my best moments. Oh how I will cherish that last kiss you gave me. Who knew I would end up like this? Who knew?

**3. DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher ft. Pitbull**

As I stepped into the club I didn`t expect to find the love of my life. It a had been a though week and I still had work to do. And to top it all off I found my boyfriend sucking faces with a fake blonde. I felt like a zombie. I just wanted to get some alcohol in my system. I was on the dance floor swaying to the beat when I found him. I thought I had seen him before. Those green eyes were unforgettable. I walked over to him. I started to dance on him. I invited him to have drinks with me. As we walked over I saw him staring at my ass. I had had about six shots. He wanted to go dance with me and I was happy to oblige. We were dancing like it was the last day of our lives. The DJ had us falling on each other and in love. He invited me to dinner that same night. And 5 years later we had our fist child. We owe it all to the DJ

**4. Don`t Say You Love Me by Kelly Clarkson **

I had always been in love with him but to him I was only a friend to him. He said he trusted me and that hurt my heart a little more. He said he loved me and he needed me. But only as a friend. He said he wanted me, he said he missed me but that only added to the pain. He kisses me and that makes it harder. Oh how this is breaking my heart into pieces. If only he knew. I tried to get rid of these thoughts but the come back to me whenever I see him. Don`t say any more. You looked at me and you don`t know what it means. You flirt with me, you run to me, you tell me all you secrets and it only crushes my heart in to tiny pieces. Don`t says any more my heart can`t takes it. Don`t say you love me.

**5.** **Forgive Me by Evanescence**

He would always forgive me. I don`t know what I said. But without you I'm broken. When you looked I can see your eyes and I feel loved. But now I am broken because I don`t have you. Each time I say something that I regret I cry, because every time I think your leaving I can`t take. I can`t take it. I don`t know why he would he was always too good for me I don`t deserve someone like that. He should be with someone else. But I don`t want to lose him ether. But every time I do something wrong he would always forgive me even if I didn`t deserve it. I'm so sorry that I put us through this. I`m sorry. But I can`t stand to see you leave. But one thing I don`t understand is how do you forgive me

**6. Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch and Avril Lavigne (sorry I only have 2:10 minutes on my iPod)**

Of all the thing I believed in. I believed in love. The tears form in my eyes as I check the calendar to see how many days have gone passed without you. I feel like I have to start over. Start over all those years I spent with you. All the years that I loved you and me the one I planned on loving you. I have to say goodbye to you. You where the one thing that I trusted. You were the only one I loved. You were the one thing that I tried to hold on to. You were the only person that I let in to my heart. The only thing I ever let myself love. As I looked into your eyes I saw pain, love and something I never saw in them. Regret. And at that point I knew it was over. Oh how I wish I could get lost in your eyes just one more time. Goodbye.

**7. Hot `n Cold by Katy Perry**

We were standing there ready to become husband and wife. As I said

"I do" I looked in to his eyes to see nervousness there. But I flipped it off, it must be nothing. Now it was his turn. Wait he hadn`t said I do. He changed his mind. Again.

"I Hate YOU" I spat at him. Oh how I hated him now. We used to be so in love. He changed his mind to offend. We used to be so in love now we can`t stand each other. We used to spend all our time together. Why do you have to change his mind? I can image him finding another girl to toy with her heart as well. But I can`t leave him. But I want to.

**8. Since you`ve been Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

I can`t breathe without you next to me. We were friends but I thought it was something more. Must have been different for you. We spent so much time together so I called you mine. And all I would talk about was how I picture us together forever. But now I can`t breathe because I don`t have you. I can`t believe I even believed that lullaby that you said was a show of you love for me. I wish for once that you could imagine us together happy. But no, you only wanted to toy with my heart. You only wanted to see how it was like to see a girl's heart be crushed into tiny pieces.

**9. Kiss Me by Avril Lavigne**

It was a beautiful night. The sky was perfect. To make it better we were in our favourite spot. It was a green meadow with beautiful flowers all over the place. It was romantic. Edward was here. My boyfriend. He always knew what I liked. It was twilight. There was a tree with a beautiful view of the hill tops and distance. We had climbed only minutes ago. As I looked over to my right I saw Edward lying on the grass staring at the Twilight. It was I perfect moment. I leaned in so closed to his lips and kissed him.

**10. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

I can`t believe the different between them and they still go out. Edward wasn`t happy. I could tell. He was shouting on the phone with her. He had cracked a joke at school and she wasn`t happy. I remembered the time before he knew he

We war walking along in the park we had had a laugh and played like little kids on the playground and talking about the past them I remember the time she came along.

Edward was on the football team. He was looking and waving at him when a blonde cheerleader comes up to him and whispered something in her ear at the point I knew my hope had died. Even if she's all wrong for you. And I'm right for you. My hope died.


End file.
